Lord Harrison James Potter-Black-Griffindor-Slytherin-Embrys-Volturi
by salllzy
Summary: running thats all the three can remember running into the battle between the Cullens and the Volturi will they live to see the next sunrise?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note- many of you have probably read the ORGINAL version of this, which I love and many of us do. So this is a little note for everyone, yes I have adopted it and yes it is going to be part of the Potter triplets series, no I will not be changing the pairing for Harry at all! So you don't have to worry. **

**Now I will admit that I am stuck on pairings for Angela and Sarah, so if anyone has any ideas then please let me know as you all know I take everything into consideration. So any ideas leave it in the form of a review or a PM. **

**WARNINGS! **

**This story will contain, blood, gore, swearing, limes, lemons, Yuri, Slash and Heterosexual relationships it will also contain threesomes and foursomes. It will also contain religious views and politics if any of the above items offend you I beg you DON****'****T NOT READ! **

**You read the warning and YOU choose to Ignore it! It is not MY fault if you choose to ignore it! **

**SO PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight, I do not make money of these stories! **

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

Summary- The Ministry betrayed them, declaring them Dark. Their friends wanted nothing to do with them, people who they once trusted have turned their backs on them. After three years of running the Ministry has finally caught up with them, but this time they run into serious trouble they run straight into a stand off between the Cullen's and the Volturi will they live to see the next sunrise?

Chapter 1

Running that's all that any of them can remember, they have been running for the longest time. They couldn't remember a life where they didn't have to run, once people found out what they were they HAD to run for fear of their lives.

They ran and never looked back only having each other for support, they didn't trust anyone because they couldn't. while they were not bitter they were very cautious of other people, but now their good luck had finally ran out the British Ministry had finally caught up with them in America. Looking back one of the females shouted out

"Shit their gaining on us!"

The three ran faster and harder than they had before, blood pumped faster through their bodies, muscles burned with the pain of running so long, their hair was stuck to their faces with sweat. But they knew, they all knew that they couldn't keep running and would have to make a stand soon.

They ran until they reached a clearing only taking a moment to take it all in, looking at each other they paled, if they went back it was death yet if they went forwards it was death. They had no choice but if they were going to die then they would choose their own way on how they would go.

All eyes were on them as the only male in the group spoke

"Shit!"

With that the three took off running again, no one noticed the Volturi leaders tensing, no one seen them stop breathing as the smell from the male hit them. He smelled divine a mixture of Cinnamon, Roses and Peppermint, it was a smell that they could get used to. Sharing a look the three began to worry they had put the pieces together and there was only one thing they could think of MATE!

Their instincts screamed at them to claim him, be buried to the hilt inside of his lithe body. Making him scream in pleasure, claiming him and marking him as THEIRS!

They watched as the three ran through one of the females speaking

"Excuse us! Coming though!"

Some of the guards snickered but it stopped when they seen a large group come out of the tree line and started to run after the trio.

Once again no one seen the leaders tense, no one seen them biting back a snarl. They were after their SUBMISSIVE mate! For the first time in a long time the three felt like letting go, becoming the beasts that everyone claimed they were.

Everyone watched as the trio turned, a resigned look on their faces. As one they raised their staffs and began to defend themselves. Each offensive spell that was sent their way was met by a defensive one, the trio didn't unnecessarily kill unless they had too. As far as they were concerned they all ready had too much blood on their hands without adding more to it, they had planning to stay on the defensive until one of them shot several spells towards a small child.

After that it was like everything went into slow motion, everyone's eyes widened and one of the women broke from the group and ran towards the child in hopes of stopping the spells from hitting her.

"Angela you okay?"

The one called Angela stood up and looked at the other female before speaking

"Fine Sarah! Now lets kick these bastards to the dust!"

Sarah let out a feral laugh that sent shivers of pleasure down some Volturi members spines, they had never heard such a sound before and they found it too be quite the turn on.

After that it seemed as though time sped back up again, as the spells hit the woman and not the child. But the damage was done they watched as she stood on shaky feet and snarled at the group, but she wasn't alone the other two were snarling as well. Staffs were left on the grass as they began to change, their bodies gained height making them go from 5 ft 5 to 8 ft 7. They were still slim as a sign of the submissive nature but that didn't mean that they lacked power, they may be submissive but it was the submissive that you had to watch out for when children and their mates were involved.

At first everyone though that their height was their only change but then they noticed, all of their teeth had sharpened into fangs. Their normally stunning green eyes had slits in as their eyes became more reptilian, but what shocked everyone the most was not the scales on their torso but the wings that had ripped themselves form their backs.

Each one could say that it was the most stunning sight they had ever seen, nobody moved until one man who was brave or stupid depending on who you ask launched a spell at them, then all hell broke loose.

It took the trio a matter a minutes to kill them all leaving nothing but ash and scorch marks on the ground. They all watched as they began to change back, the only things that remained were the wings and the scales that went up their torso.

For a few minutes there was nothing but silence which was broken by a large bear of a man grinning

"Awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNINGS! **

**This story will contain, blood, gore, swearing, limes, lemons, Yuri, Slash and Heterosexual relationships it will also contain threesomes and foursomes. It will also contain religious views and politics if any of the above items offend you I beg you DON****'****T NOT READ! **

**You read the warning and YOU choose to Ignore it! It is not MY fault if you choose to ignore it! **

**SO PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight, I do not make money of these stories! **

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

Summary- The Ministry betrayed them, declaring them Dark. Their friends wanted nothing to do with them, people who they once trusted have turned their backs on them. After three years of running the Ministry has finally caught up with them, but this time they run into serious trouble they run straight into a stand off between the Cullen's and the Volturi will they live to see the next sunrise?

Chapter 2

The trio refused to move, they stood still as statues, if it wasn't for their beating hearts everyone would of thought they were vampires them selves. They didn't move until the trio ran, they ran as fast as they could and when they couldn't run they flew high up in the clouds.

It took every vampire a few minutes to reconnect their brains as one of the leaders snarled out

"Find them!"

_You will not get away from us my little mate! _

None of the Volturi noticed a copper haired teen relaying every thought he could hear back to his family and friends. To say that they were shocked was a understatement. The assembled guards ran after the trio hoping to capture them, but with them flying they had no hopes of reaching up to them in time. They didn't want to be the ones to bring such bad news to their Lords and Masters but they had no choice, three howls of rage echoed through the forest.

~~~~~~2 miles away~~~~~

The trio had stopped they couldn't fly anymore, they were physically, mentally, emotionally and magically drained. Changing into their other forms always had that effect on them no matter how may times they did it, with that they fell into a deep sleep never noticing the crimson eyes watching them.

~~~~~~~~Back with the Volturi and the Cullens~~~~~~~

They had waited for as long as they could, they had sent out their guards time and time again. Each time they came back empty handed they were beginning to fear that they wouldn't find their little mate again, until a chuckle caught everyone's attention

"You are looking for Harry yes?"

That caused everyone to tense as one of the leaders snarled

"Why?"

The strange man laughed before replying

"Easy Caius Volturi."

They all looked shocked for a few seconds, then everyone settled into a defensive crouch as Caius growls out

"Who are you?"

The man sighed before speaking

"My name is Henry, I am a very close friend of Harry's and his sisters to be honest. I know the reason that you Caius, Marcus and Aro are looking for them."

They straightened out of their crouches as the man continued to talk

"You are after Harry because he is your mate, which makes both Sarah and Angela your sisters by extension. You see why we rely on smell and sight to find our mates they are different."

Marcus took the brief pause in his explanation to ask a question

"And I assume that it is different for them."

Henry nodded his head and continued

"They are known as Dragon-kin, a rare breed of human and dragon hybrid. Thousands of years ago humans and many moon children sought them out to gain their powers, by raping them or forcing them into slave bonds."

Many growls and snarls could be heard, Henry gave a dark smirk as he though of the first time he had learned of this. He had slaughtered a full village before his anger could be detained, shaking his head out of such dark thoughts he began once more

"A unmated Dragon-kin is highly valuable on the black market, they get sold as sex slaves or attack dogs. Very few make it to their 20th birthday and those that do go into hiding, then the great war came the Dragon-kin fought back, they fought back hard. By the time the war had finished the humans and moon children had suffered deadly losses, with the war over and minimal losses to them the Dragon-kin retreated they created their own place to call home."

No one could understand why they were benign told this, they didn't know where it was going until Marcus spoke up

"You tell us this why?"

Henry gave a wry smile as he spoke

"I will explain all you need to know, the Dragon-kin don't rely on smell to find their mate or mates they have to look them dead in the eyes for the bond to be created. Which brings me to the next thing I must tell you about, Dragon-kin are both Submissive and Dominant they can take either forms. A Submissive Dragon-kin can bear children which is why they are called bearers, the second one is called the protector the one that watches the bearer while the Alpha or sire is away. Most Dragon-kin have more than one Alpha or Sire and no protector, which means that the Alphas take turns in watching over the bearer."

Henry paused and allowed them to digest this new information, he almost laughed as he watched their eyes widened with the information they had just received as Aro asks

"There is more, I take it."

Henry laughed a fully belly laugh, it took him a few minutes to calm down after he had calmed down he spoke in a deadly voice

"A Submissive relies on their Alpha to be strong for them, not only that but they need the Alpha to guide them. There have been many cases were the Alpha was killed by their Submissive because they either forced themselves onto the Submissive or harmed the hatchlings which is their term for a child. But the thing that most Alphas and protectors get killed for is they stifle the Submissive, trying to make him or her bend to their rules and way of life."

Caius, Marcus and Aro looked at each other and then back to Henry as they knew they needed help and were not too proud to turn it away, Marcus looked at Henry and asked

"What do we need to do?"

Henry smiled and beckoned them closer as he began to whisper into their ears, he knew this plan would work if not then the vampire society would have to find a new ruling coven.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNINGS! **

**This story will contain, blood, gore, swearing, limes, lemons, Yuri, Slash and Heterosexual relationships it will also contain threesomes and foursomes. It will also contain religious views and politics if any of the above items offend you I beg you DON****'****T NOT READ! **

**You read the warning and YOU choose to Ignore it! It is not MY fault if you choose to ignore it! **

**SO PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!**

**Information- I changed Jane and Alec's ages they are both now 17/18 for the purpose of this story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight, I do not make money of these stories! **

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

Summary- The Ministry betrayed them, declaring them Dark. Their friends wanted nothing to do with them, people who they once trusted have turned their backs on them. After three years of running the Ministry has finally caught up with them, but this time they run into serious trouble they run straight into a stand off between the Cullen's and the Volturi will they live to see the next sunrise?

Chapter 3

Harry awoke to the feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair, he snuggled further into the body only to stop since when was his sisters cold? Opening his eyes he looked up into the red ones of Marcus, Harry jumped in shock and clutched at his heart. The sound of laughter broke Harry from his staring contest with Marcus, turning around he came face to face with Henry who was laughing.

"Its not funny!"

Henry just laughed for a few more seconds before replying

"Ahh but that's were you wrong! It is indeed very funny the look on your face!"

Harry hissed at Henry

"Your just lucky that we like you!"

Henry chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair drawing a growl from Marcus that only he heard, looking at Marcus he shared a look with him. After a few seconds Marcus nodded and picked up the book that he had abandoned in favour of running his hands through Harry's hair. Harry looked around and asked

"Are we on a plane?"

Henry nodded

"Yep we are heading back to Volterra."

Cocking his head to the side Harry inquired

"Where?"

Marcus took pity on his little mate and spoke

"Italy, Volterra is our home base."

Harry blushed and averted his eyes from Marcus, he cursed his submissive nature but he couldn't help but smirk Marcus was really a looker. Just as he was about to open his mouth again a second man came in, Harry looked up and into the mans eyes and felt his breath catch. Harry gathered himself together and looked away a faint blush spread on his cheeks Henry just chuckled at Harry's misfortune

"Hey cheer up! Just think you will have all of eternity to get to know them!"

Henry leered at Harry making the younger man back away and into a very hard chest, Harry looked up and wondered if the mans hair was made form snow. Blinking he came back to himself and blushed a deep scarlet colour as chuckles could be heard. Looking around he couldn't see his sisters anywhere and began to worry, were, where they?

Henry could see the impending panic attack and grabbed hold of Harry while hissing

"Get Sarah and Angela in here now!"

Caius gave a stiff nod before walking out of the room and into another murmured voice could be heard, then Angela and Sarah walked in. both looking tired but no worse for wear at all, Harry launched himself at his siblings and began to cry

"I thought you left me! Don't leave me!"

Angela wrapped her arms around Harry and cooed

"We wouldn't leave you! We were just spending some time with our mates that's all!"

Harry sniffled and looked at Sarah who nodded

"You know we wouldn't leave you, your our nestling. The only way we could leave you is if we died. And I don't see that happening anytime soon do you?"

Harry gave a watery chuckle then looked around the room was more full than he remembered where did all these other people come from?

"I don't mean to be rude by who the hell are you all?"

Angela couldn't help it she snorted only Harry could say something like that and make it seem, nice! Looking at the group she gestured to a three of the six

"these are my mates, Afton, Chelsea and Heidi."

Harry nodded to each one, and relaxed a bit they weren't going to take his sisters away and that's what mattered, Sarah looked at the other three and spoke

"these three are my mates, Jane, Alec and Demetri."

Harry gave a attentive smile, as Alec and Demetri nodded back to him. But Jane, Jane was glaring at him. Sensing her brothers discomfort Sarah hissed at Jane her fangs bared

"You maybe my mate but he is my nestling!"

Henry stepped between the two to stop them form tearing the plane apart in anger

"I am sure that she wont hurt him, even if she does it wont be without punishment."

Aro, Caius and Marcus were very confused as were the rest of them, Henry looked at the trio before stating

"Why don't you go and eat?"

Two stiff nods were his answer, when they had left the room Henry whirled on Jane

"Are you insane! You almost got us all killed!"

Jane stepped back from the anger as Heidi asked

"why?"

Henry looked at her before replying

"they are nest mates, essentially they have a bond with each other. One that cannot be broken EVER! They talk to each other through the bond and send emotions, since dragon-kin are very protective of nestlings or nest mates they will kill anyone that is deemed as a threat it doesn't matter if you are their mate or not they will kill you!"

Jane for once in very long life felt fear, as Henry continued

"Most dragon-kin have a link with each other, but those three have the strongest link that anyone has ever seen. Since most dragon-kin are born in twos or threes the bond allows them to check on each other and make sure that they are okay, now lets say a dragon-kin felt fear and it trickled through the bond…"

He didn't have to finish they had received the message loud and clear, Henry looked at Jane with compassionate eyes before saying

"Go and apologise, they will forgive you. After all they will not be able to stay mad at your for long."

Jane fled out of the room, while everyone else was left to their thoughts.

Was Volterra going to be left standing?


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNINGS! **

**This story will contain, blood, gore, swearing, limes, lemons, Yuri, Slash and Heterosexual relationships it will also contain threesomes and foursomes. It will also contain religious views and politics if any of the above items offend you I beg you DON****'****T NOT READ! **

**You read the warning and YOU choose to Ignore it! It is not MY fault if you choose to ignore it! **

**SO PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!**

**Information- I changed Jane and Alec****'****s ages they are both now 17/18 for the purpose of this story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight, I do not make money of these stories! **

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

Summary- The Ministry betrayed them, declaring them Dark. Their friends wanted nothing to do with them, people who they once trusted have turned their backs on them. After three years of running the Ministry has finally caught up with them, but this time they run into serious trouble they run straight into a stand off between the Cullen's and the Volturi will they live to see the next sunrise?

Chapter 4

Didyme, Anthenodora and Sulpicia watched as THEIR husbands showed those freaks around! All three women were burning with rage, who dare those three cast them aside! Didyme's eyes narrowed as she seen Marcus place his hand on the back of one of those freaks!

"Harry are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, its just so big!"

They heard laughter, they watched the scene below them even Caius seemed to be gentle Anthenodora sneered Caius had never been gentle with HER!

What made these things so special? But it didn't matter to them, no what mattered is they would have their revenge.

Their chance for revenge would come three days later, when someone had tried to create a newborn army.

Sulpicia carefully walked along the wing that used to be hers, but now it housed that freak! She came to a door and smirked

"He's inside alone."

Anthenodora and Didyme appeared

"Then lets get started."

**TORTURE AND RAPE SCENE! **

**SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ! **

The three women crept into the room as Harry slept, neither of them spared him a glance as Didyme produced a set of chains while smiling

"These should help."

Harry rolled over in a his sleep and his wings flared for a moment before laying back down on the bed, Sulpicia sneered and wrapped the chains tightly around Harry so tight that they had began to cut into his skin, leaving trails of crimson in their wake.

The three women watched for a moment until Anthenodora slapped Harry

"Wh? Whats going on?"

The women sneered such a pathetic creature took their place! Didyme just stood there smiling until she grabbed hold of Harry's legs and forced them apart, Harry struggled to keep his legs closed as Didyme purred

"This is what you get for stealing our men!"

She brutally shoved her fist inside of Harry relishing in his screams as Sulpicia slapped him, Anthenodora snarled and shoved the cuffs down onto Harry's skin making the skin burn and blister.

**END SECNE! **

Jane came barrelling in through the doors and used her powers on the ex wives, she had always wanted to do it. But now, now though she had her chance.

***********One hour earlier************

Jane paced her room, she couldn't help it Sarah was refusing to talk to her! She hadn't known about the bond and to be honest she hadn't cared at that moment but seeing how they all interacted made her un-beating heart stop. Sarah wasn't doing that with her, she had been ignoring Jane ever since they had landed and came back to Volterra.

Sighing Jane continued to pace before coming to a decision, she would go and apologise to Harry!

As she walked through the halls she heard a scream, quickening her pace she ran into the room and a sight she had never wanted to see.

********Present time*****************

Jane kept all three women under her power, she didn't want them to get away. After a few seconds Alec came running into the room and looked around

"Jane?"

Jane looked up but didn't take her power off them, not that Alec wanted her too. He knew what the women had done he could see it and smell it all over the room, just as he was about to speak a very familiar female voice spoke up

"Alec whats going on?"

Alec turned around so fast he would of gotten whip lash

"Nothing!"

Sarah took a deep breath and snarled, before launching herself into the room, she grabbed hold of Sulpicia by her hair and threw her against the wall with a snarl and a growl

"You pick on someone pick on a fighter! Not a fucking healer!"

Demetri, Angela, Afton and Alec struggled to pull the enraged dragon-kin off their soon to be dead ex queen. Sarah struggled and snarled against their hands but they didn't let go not for a second.

Angela snarled and let her hands leave Sarah's waist before walking over to Harry and stroking his hair

"Get those three fuckers out of here! And someone get Aro on the fucking phone!"

Afton placed a hand on Angela's shoulder

"None of us knew."

Angela gave a vicious growl

"No, we didn't but that doesn't mean I wont kill them!"

Demetri chuckled

"I thought you were a scholar?"

Alec and Jane glared at Demetri, for a few seconds until Sarah snorted

"Since when does that mean she is peaceful? I lived with her!"

Chuckles broke out for a few seconds until Harry whimpered and moaned, Sarah and Angela sat on the bed close to him. Harry whimpered as the cuffs rubbed against his raw skin, Angela sent a pleading glance to Afton who immediately ripped the cuffs off the bed and off Harry's wrists.

Sarah and Angela could only hold Harry as he cried, no one in the room moved they all agreed they wouldn't let anything happen to the three of them so long as they all lived.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNINGS! **

**This story will contain, blood, gore, swearing, limes, lemons, Yuri, Slash and Heterosexual relationships it will also contain threesomes and foursomes. It will also contain religious views and politics if any of the above items offend you I beg you DON****'****T NOT READ! **

**You read the warning and YOU choose to Ignore it! It is not MY fault if you choose to ignore it! **

**SO PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!**

**Information- I changed Jane and Alec****'****s ages they are both now 17/18 for the purpose of this story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight, I do not make money of these stories! **

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

Summary- The Ministry betrayed them, declaring them Dark. Their friends wanted nothing to do with them, people who they once trusted have turned their backs on them. After three years of running the Ministry has finally caught up with them, but this time they run into serious trouble they run straight into a stand off between the Cullen's and the Volturi will they live to see the next sunrise?

Chapter 5

Aro, Caius and Marcus had been worried, they could tell something was wrong. It wasn't just in the air but their bones as well, they had received word that someone was trying to build a newborn army and they had to see if it was real.

It was very rare for one to leave Volterra, but for all three? That was once in a blue moon or pigs flying you take your pick.

But that wasn't what had them worried, they had hoped that this would all be finished soon and they could go back to been with their little mate. Their little mate who probably grabbed hold of Marcus's pillow, Aro's cloak and Caius's quilt and had probably curled up on the bed with all three.

So when Aro's phone rang it was a surprise

"Hello?"

"_Aro its Angela, you need to get back now!" _

The other two shared a puzzled look as Aro asked

"What's wrong?"

Snarling and growling could be heard on the other side of the line

"_Jane! I don't think they learnt their lesson yet!" _

"_You fucking bitch! When I get out of here your dead! Do you hear me DEAD!" _

A ear piercing scream could be heard as Aro took the phone away from his ear, after a few seconds the screaming died down and Angela came back

"_Sorry Sarah got hold of the phone, look you need to come back these three crazy bitches attacked Harry." _

Caius and Marcus growled as did Aro they knew who they were talking about, the glint in Caius's eyes promised death, death and retribution. Marcus was no better, he had venom dripping down his chin as he clenched his teeth together so hard you could hear the grinding noise.

"We are on our way back."

With that Aro closed the phone as he and Caius began barking out orders at a rapid speed and pace, the three ran back to their plane forgoing the limo and boarded the plane. Soon they were on their way back to Volterra.

Soon those women would know why you don't mess around with them, they would kill them is they had harmed a hair on Harry's head. And if they had may god of mercy on their soul because they wouldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNINGS! **

**This story will contain, blood, gore, swearing, limes, lemons, Yuri, Slash and Heterosexual relationships it will also contain threesomes and foursomes. It will also contain religious views and politics if any of the above items offend you I beg you DON****'****T NOT READ! **

**You read the warning and YOU choose to Ignore it! It is not MY fault if you choose to ignore it! **

**SO PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!**

**Information- I changed Jane and Alec****'****s ages they are both now 17/18 for the purpose of this story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight, I do not make money of these stories! **

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

Summary- The Ministry betrayed them, declaring them Dark. Their friends wanted nothing to do with them, people who they once trusted have turned their backs on them. After three years of running the Ministry has finally caught up with them, but this time they run into serious trouble they run straight into a stand off between the Cullen's and the Volturi will they live to see the next sunrise?

Chapter 6

The brothers had arrived at Italy at a alarming rate, they were desperate to get back to their little mate. How could they have been so stupid! They should of known, have guessed that the women would of held a grudge and now, now their little mate had paid the price for their mistakes.

They forewent the cars and ran straight back to Volterra, they had to make sure! When they arrived there they seen Angela and Sarah stood outside waiting for them, Angela had a book in her hands while Sarah had a cup of hot chocolate. The two sisters walked towards them as Angela spoke up

"Here these will help you, read the book to Harry at night and it should help him sleep. Me and Sarah used to read this too him after a bad nightmare."

Sarah passed the hot chocolate to Marcus with a smile

"When he has a nightmare, hug him and give him this. It will help him to calm down and realise that they cant hurt him anymore."

The three men accepted the gifts as Caius asked

"Where are the two of you going?"

Angela smirked

"Why we, we are going to pay a visit to your ex wives."

Sarah snorted

"Indeed we are going to have a nice little _chat _with them."

The brothers were non pulsed as they made their way back to the now shared room, when they got there, they seen Harry curled up on the bed nearly every piece of clothing and item they had used was on the bed. Aro snickered at the sight while Caius just shook his head, they watched as the mountain of items began to move as a drowsy voice came from somewhere underneath it all

"Aro? Caius? Marcus? Is that you? Because if its my sisters I am not moving!"

Marcus just shook his head with a fond smile on his face

"Little one you need to come out of there."

At first there was no movements until Harry jumped up from the mountain of items and hugged Caius for all he was worth

"I missed you!"

Aro caught sight of Harry's wrists and nearly snarled, while Harry's wrists didn't look too bad they were red and raw. Marcus looked at were Aro was looking and nearly crushed the cup of hot chocolate he was carrying, they wouldn't do anything yet, after all why should they spoil their new sisters fun?

The two watched as Caius carried Harry to the bed and placed him down, Harry snuggled into Caius's crook of his neck and began to purr

"You smell nice."

Caius smiled as he teased

"Better than the clothing?"

Harry nodded, he looked over at Aro and Marcus and nearly cringed, they were mad, very mad by what he could see. Untangling himself from Caius he walked over and hugged them both

"You are here now, and to me that's all that matters."

Caius growled

"It shouldn't of happened to begin with!"

A knock at the door stopped any fight that was going to happen, Harry walked over to the door and opened it

"Jane!"

Jane smiled as Harry led her into the room, she spotted her Masters and tried not to cringe at the looks she was getting

"I brought you this."

Jane held up the tray as Harry smiled

"thanks! I was hungry, but Sarah and Angela are talking to some people. Its like they think I don't know!"

Jane set the tray down with a smile

"They just want to protect you that's all, after all they love you."

Caius, Aro and Marcus watched as the two interacted, what had gone on? They had went from been enemies to friends? No it was stronger than that, siblings when had that happened! Jane walked back to the door and opened it as she walked out she speaks

"Eat all of it Harry, the last thing I need is Sarah kicking me out of the room again."

Harry giggled and watched as Jane left, once she had gone he sat down and began to pull at the bread bun that had been innocently sitting next to the soup bowl. Harry squeaked as Marcus picked him up and sat him on his lap while Aro grabbed hold of Harry's feet and placed them on his lap as Caius asked

"When did you and Jane become so friendly?"

Harry looked up from the soup that he was trying to beat in a staring contest and was failing

"When Jane saved me."

Aro frowned

"What do you mean little one?"

Harry put the spoon down and stared at Aro and Caius before speaking

"Sarah had kicked Jane out of their shared room until Jane apologised to me, when those women were…"

Marcus ran a soothing hand down Harry's sides

"Its fine little one take you time."

Harry snuggled into Marcus and continued

"When those women had me tied down, Jane was looking for me. So she when she was on her way here she heard me scream, next thing I know those women were on the floor screaming as Jane was using her power on them. So yes Jane saved me."

Harry went back to staring at the soup as the three leaders took in his words.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNINGS! **

**This story will contain, blood, gore, swearing, limes, lemons, Yuri, Slash and Heterosexual relationships it will also contain threesomes and foursomes. It will also contain religious views and politics if any of the above items offend you I beg you DON****'****T NOT READ! **

**You read the warning and YOU choose to Ignore it! It is not MY fault if you choose to ignore it! **

**SO PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!**

**Information- I changed Jane and Alec****'****s ages they are both now 17/18 for the purpose of this story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight, I do not make money of these stories! **

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

Summary- The Ministry betrayed them, declaring them Dark. Their friends wanted nothing to do with them, people who they once trusted have turned their backs on them. After three years of running the Ministry has finally caught up with them, but this time they run into serious trouble they run straight into a stand off between the Cullen's and the Volturi will they live to see the next sunrise?

Chapter 7

Harry snuggled deeper into the quilt, he had the nicest dream! He dreamt that his mates came back! But he knew as soon as he opened his eyes he would either be alone or with his sisters. Blearily opening his eyes, he came face to face with a amused Marcus. Blinking several times he looked around the room, Caius was sat on the couch reading a book on Goblin wars and Aro was staring into the fire. Harry gave a yawn as he sat up.

"It seems as though our Amore* is awake."

Caius and Aro turned around to look at him, each wearing a soft smile. Harry felt happy and warm, he knew that the three of them had trouble.

Marcus had been closed off for years, and was relearning all of the emotions, Harry knew that he would have to be patient and that Marcus wouldn't always react in a good way.

Caius, Caius had always been seen as blood thirsty and justice driven. And nearly always angry, seeing Caius's soft side would be a very big challenge and problem but Harry knew deep down he could do it if he tried.

Aro, well Aro was happy go lucky, but Harry could see the years of hurt and torment in his eyes. Harry could see that what people said and thought about him hurt Aro a lot, yet he hadn't said anything just allowed it continue.

Before Harry laid three very big challenges and he knew it, he could see it and feel it but, but Harry wouldn't have them any other way because to him, to him they were perfect the way that they were.

**Amore- love **

**See anything with a star next to it just scroll down to the bottom!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNINGS! **

**This story will contain, blood, gore, swearing, limes, lemons, Yuri, Slash and Heterosexual relationships it will also contain threesomes and foursomes. It will also contain religious views and politics if any of the above items offend you I beg you DON****'****T NOT READ! **

**You read the warning and YOU choose to Ignore it! It is not MY fault if you choose to ignore it! **

**SO PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!**

**Information- I changed Jane and Alec****'****s ages they are both now 17/18 for the purpose of this story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight, I do not make money of these stories! **

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

Summary- The Ministry betrayed them, declaring them Dark. Their friends wanted nothing to do with them, people who they once trusted have turned their backs on them. After three years of running the Ministry has finally caught up with them, but this time they run into serious trouble they run straight into a stand off between the Cullen's and the Volturi will they live to see the next sunrise?

Chapter 8

Angela sighed as she curled up with her mates, a full day of torture had taken it out of her. So, Sarah and her mates had taken over for her, which was very thoughtful of them. Just as Angela closed her eyes the most ear shattering scream could be heard, it would seem that Sarah had started.

Angela would feel pity for them but she wouldn't not after they had hurt her brother, and for that alone she couldn't forgive them. Angela sighed as she cuddled into Chelsea who was playing with her hair, a second scream came from the dungeons as Afton asked

"What are they doing?"

Even Heidi looked curious, Angela opened a eye a looked at them

"Sarah is using her venom."

Heidi titled her head to the side

"Venom?"

Angela opened both eyes to look at both Afton and Heidi, she didn't need to look at Chelsea to know that she was listing as well

"Mmm, we are dragons and dragons have venom. The difference is what we use it for. Harry could use his for healing or killing it depends, same with me and same with Sarah except Sarah spent a lot of time messing around. So she knows how to torture someone with it, I just hope she leaves enough for Aro, Caius and Marcus."

Chelsea ran her hand through Angela's hair and commented

"It would seem as though the Masters will not leave his side."

Afton inclined his head

"Indeed, but after what happened I wouldn't leave you side either."

Heidi was about to speak when a scream echoed once again, Angela snorted

"Looks like Sarah is having too much fun."

With that she stood up and walked out of the room, to try and see if there was enough pieces of the ex wives left.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNINGS! **

**This story will contain, blood, gore, swearing, limes, lemons, Yuri, Slash and Heterosexual relationships it will also contain threesomes and foursomes. It will also contain religious views and politics if any of the above items offend you I beg you DON****'****T NOT READ! **

**You read the warning and YOU choose to Ignore it! It is not MY fault if you choose to ignore it! **

**SO PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!**

**Information- I changed Jane and Alec****'****s ages they are both now 17/18 for the purpose of this story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight, I do not make money of these stories! **

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

Summary- The Ministry betrayed them, declaring them Dark. Their friends wanted nothing to do with them, people who they once trusted have turned their backs on them. After three years of running the Ministry has finally caught up with them, but this time they run into serious trouble they run straight into a stand off between the Cullen's and the Volturi will they live to see the next sunrise?

Chapter 9

Sarah sighed as Angela pulled her off the bitches, Jane and Alec were just laughing at her predicament! Demetri was, he was attempting to piece them back together. Sarah winced she might of got a little carried away

"Opps!"

Alec snorted

"You can explain this to the Masters."

Demetri grinned

"Indeed you can, I would to hear this."

Jane laughed

"I don't think Master Caius would mind too much!"

Sarah chuckled and placed a kiss on each one before walking out of the room, Sarah walked down the corridors and came to a familiar door knocking she didn't wait and entered with her hand over her eyes

"I cant see anything!"

Harry giggled and hugged her

"What brings you here?"

Sarah looked at the three brothers and noticed the death glares (ouch!)

"I came to see you and have words with your intendeds."

Harry's eyes widened

"Why? What's wrong?"

Sarah pulled Harry down onto her lap and purred a deep rumbling sound

"You know we love you yes?"

Harry nodded

"I know."

Sarah grinned

"Then you know I wont hurt them, hurting them is the same as hurting you. Which brings me to something else."

Harry had never seen his sister nervous before as he blurted out

"You're not pregnant are you?"

Sarah looked shocked

"What? No!"

Looking at Aro she asked

"Does it matter if the bitches are in pieces?"

Aro looked dead in her eyes

"So long as there is enough left for us to trail, then no it does not."

Sarah smirked

"Ah, good because they are missing a few body parts, 'Cai' is missing her right arm, 'Dora' is missing her left leg and right hand and Didyme is missing her jaw, left wrist, right ear, left leg and both of her kneecaps."

Harry looked horrified at the list

"Why?"

Sarah pulled him, closer and opened up her bond. The bond that was forging between each and every member, she played back what Didyme had said to her

~~~~~~~Bond~~~~~~~

"_What the fuck are you doing here?" _

_Sarah smirked _

"_Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" _

_Didyme spat at her _

"_Go to fucking hell!"_

_Sarah smiled _

"_Not until I send you there first, for what you did t_o _my brother!" _

_Didyme laughed _

"_The little bitch begged for it!" _

_Sarah snarled and ripped off Didyme's right ear before burning it in front of her laughing. _

~~~~~~~~~Bond End~~~~~~~~~~~

Aro, Caius and Marcus were supporting black eyes. Angela had stormed into the room snarling and growling, Jane was been held back by Alec and Demetri their touch calming her slightly. Heidi looked horrified at what she had seen, Afton was supporting Chelsea. Harry was crying into Sarah's chest tears streaming down his face, Sarah stood up and gave Harry to Marcus smiling

"Take care of him."

With that the assembled group left the room and went back down to the dungeons, for the next two days screams could be heard non stop.


End file.
